


We All Fall Down

by LittleMissNovella



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something strange going on in Mystic Falls, people are dying, and I am the only one who can find out what is going on. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ring around the rosy  
> A pocketful of posies  
> "Ashes, Ashes"  
> We all fall down!
> 
> Ring-a-Ring o'Rosies  
> A Pocket full of Posies  
> "A-tishoo! A-tishoo!"  
> We all fall Down!

-

The Night sky is filled with the reflective moonlight, oh and the stars, how wonderful it is to look at the stars. Really, I can't stay outside at night. I only survive and sustain life by having light touch my skin. Think of myself as a reverse of a vampire. Every night, I always jog and I make sure to stay out of dark alleys or my powers will be missing.

Thump.

I hear another footstep right behind me.

"Bart?"

I know how his footsteps sound like.

"Bart's not here now, but I am."

I couldn't see, I felt a darkness surround me, and I felt nothing after this. No one could hear my screams because they were all inwards.

"Why?"

I wanted to know with my last breath.

"Because we all fall down" and those would be the last thing I hear in this lifetime hopefully I'll be reincarnated again.


End file.
